memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
SG-1
SG-1 is the designation for the flagship team of Stargate Command and also the main team associated with the SGC with their Atlantis counterparts being the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team. For the first seven years SG-1 was led by Colonel Jack O'Neill. In 2365, the team dealt with their permanent change in personnel when Dr. Daniel Jackson ascended to a higher level of existence leaving a open space on the team. It wasn't until after nine failed attempts to replace Jackson, that O'Neill decided to make the Kelownan Jonas Quinn a member of SG-1. However, when Jackson returned to human form a year later, he resumed his old role on the team while Jonas returned to his people. In 2378, O'Neill was promoted to the rank of Brigadier General. O'Neill's second in command Major Samantha Carter had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel in 2373 and she was given command of SG-1 in 2378. Her tenure as leader only lasted a year as in 2378, SG-1 disbanded itself following the collapse of the Goa'uld Empire. With the impending Xindi threat threatening the Milky Way galaxy, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell was able to reunite the team following the Battle of Kallana. In 2377, SG-1 became the first team to have five members when Vala Mal Doran joined the team. SG-1 is a Federation-sanctioned military team created in the mid-24th century. SG-1 is a multi-purpose task force whose functions include first contact, reconnaissance and combat, diplomacy, initial archaeological surveying and technological assessment. Its standing orders are as follows: *Open and maintain diplomatic negotiations with other worlds *Obtain technologies to help defend Earth against the Romulans and other aggressors. SG-1 has, both successfully and unsuccessfully, executed these orders for the years Stargate Command has been operating. History 2360-2361 In the aftermath of the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis attacking the empty SGC's Embarkation room and kidnapping Senior Airman Carol Weterings while Apophis' guards also killed four male guards, the Stargate Program was brought online. Also, in response, SGC teams were formed with the lead flagship team of Stargate Command being designated "SG-1". Upon the mission to Chulak, SG-1 was originally composed of Colonel Jack O'Neill who became the new and permanent leader of SG-1, Captain Samantha Carter, O'Neill's second-in-command and civilian Dr. Daniel Jackson who had recently returned from Abydos in the aftermath of his wife and his brother-in-law being kidnapped by Apophis. Upon exploring the planet, the three were captured and imprisoned in a dungeon, uniting them with Skaara. Eventually, all were lined up and judged by Apophis's followers who sought potential people who could become hosts to Apophis's own "children", in reality, Apophis's fellow Goa'uld symbiotes. Thanks to some encouragement from Jack, Teal'c of Chulak, Apophis's First Prime and one of his Jaffa warriors who had grown convinced that Apophis was not a God helped SG-1 their fellow prisoners escape their prison on Chulak and return safely to Earth, resulting in Teal'c being killed by the Goa'uld. SG-1 became the first ever team associated with the Stargate Program to have four members on it and also the main flagship team for the SGC. In early 2360 Samantha Carter was promoted to the rank of Major. 2362-2363 When Colonel Jack O’Neill went undercover, as part of an operation to reveal the identities of rogue NID agents and moles planted in Stargate Command, he left his commanding position open on SG-1. Major General George S. Hammond assigned Colonel Robert Makepeace as SG-1’s new commander until it was discovered that Makepeace was the mole planted in the SGC to retrieve alien technology. He was placed under arrest for treason and Jack returned to his command of SG-1. 2364-2366 In the year 2364, SG-1 was temporarily disbanded when a new commander was placed in charge of Stargate Command. Colonel Jack O'Neill was forced into some time off to consider his career options, while Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson were assigned base-only positions and Typhuss was assigned to SG-3. This arrangement did not last long, as O'Neill exposed the blackmail that had led to Hammond's resignation and used it to get Hammond reinstated, and soon everyone was in their proper positions once again. In the same year, after being shot and killed on Vorash, Teal'c was brought back to life and later brainwashed into believing that he still served for Apophis and as such, Teal'c defected from SG-1 to resume working for Apophis once again as the System Lord's First Prime. Despite SG-1's best efforts, Teal'c remained adamant that Apophis was a God. Realizing that Teal'c was in danger, Bra'tac of Chulak, Teal'c's mentor, was summoned to the SGC. With Teal'c restrained, Bra'tac performed the Rite of M'al Sharran which ultimately loosened Apophis' grip on Teal'c's mind and finally brought Teal'c back to his senses. Once he had recovered, Teal'c requested permission to rejoin SG-1 which General Hammond granted. SG-1 remained primarily composed of the same four individuals up until May 2365, when Dr. Daniel Jackson was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation during a lab accident in the nation state of Kelowna. He was given the opportunity to ascend to a higher plane of existence by the Ascended Being Oma Desala to escape permanent death and to join the enlightened. He accepted the offer. Several replacements were attempted to fill the void that Dr. Daniel Jackson left behind. Captain Hagman was the ninth recruit who tried to fill Jackson's shoes. The remaining members of SG-1 were not very welcoming of any person assigned to replace their fallen comrade, so they quickly booted the poor linguist out. Eventually, after a series of rejections, Jack chose the Kelownan native, Jonas Quinn to take the place left vacant by Daniel's Ascension. Jonas was witness to Jackson's courage on his homeworld and after realizing that his government was not honorable in trying to blame Daniel for the accident, calling it sabotage, he defected to Earth, bringing a sample of the radioactive material Naquadria with him in hopes that shield technology could be developed to protect his people from the Goa'uld. With Jonas's addition to the team, SG-1 now composed of four members was brought back to full strength once again. 2366-2367 For over a year, SG-1 with Jonas went on various missions all over the galaxy, unaware that Dr. Daniel Jackson was continuing to watch over his teammates while he was an Ascended Being, but when he tried to protect Abydos from Anubis he was returned to human form and was left without his memory. When SG-1 went to Vis Uban thinking that it might be the location of the Lost City of the Ancients, they found Daniel living among the nomads. He had no memory of who he was and had taken the name Arrom. Jack and Sam convinced him to come home with them to discover his identity and past and, after deep consideration, he decided to go with them back to Earth. Soon, he was given a position back on SG-1, making him a fifth member of the team for a short while. Daniel joined Jonas on a mission to destroy the advanced weapon Anubis possessed on his mighty ship. They were sent to hack into Anubis's computer system. They were successful in getting into the computer and the weapon was destroyed, but in their attempt to get off of the ship, Jonas was captured. Daniel worked at getting him free and together they were able to escape to Kelowna where Anubis’ ship was stationed over the capital city of Jonas’ nation. They were aided by other System Lords to destroy Anubis' mothership, but Anubis escaped. Jonas was asked to return to his homeworld as representative on their now-united world’s council to educate them on the Goa'uld threat. Jonas's departure from Stargate Command meant that SG-1 returned to the original four-team members. After they visited Kinahhi, SG-1 stole an anti-gravity ship from the planet's population in the hope that they could use it to rescue SG-10 from the black hole planet they had been trapped on. However, this plan backfired when damage to the ship meant that they were stuck on the planet for three months from the perspective of the wider universe, resulting in the SGC being essentially taken over by Senator Kinsey using the technology of the Sheh-fet. Once SG-1 returned, although Kinsey tried to have O'Neill and Carter sent to prison as part of his new treaty with the Kinahhi, Typhuss, Jackson, General Hammond and the returned SG-10 were able to rescue their teammates and expose the corruption of the Kinahhi, allowing SG-1 to return to active duty. With Bra'tac's assistance and in March 2367, all four members of SG-1 later engaged in an attempt to stop Anubis from conquering Earth. Their efforts succeeded but at a great cost to Colonel Jack O'Neill who had been left near death after having his head stuck inside a Repository of knowledge. As such, Jack was forced to been placed in statis until a solution to remove the Ancient knowledge from his could be found. Three months later, thanks to the efforts of the Asgard Supreme Commander, Thor, Jack was later freed from statis, returning to his normal self and was later promoted to the rank of Brigadier General in 2378 . In addition, Jack also became Stargate Command's newest commanding officer, resulting in Jack stepping down from leading SG-1. Major Samantha Carter was later promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in 2373 and given the commanding officer position of SG-1 in 2377. It was deemed by O’Neill that SG-1 would remain a three-member team, but if he ever decided to go out in the field, he’d do so with SG-1. As a result of Jack being promoted to General and also becoming the new leader of the SGC, SG-1 was reduced to a three man team composed of Carter, Daniel and Typhuss with Carter's leadership of SG-1 lasting only for one year, up until the defeat of the Goa'uld and the Replicators. Afterwards, the team disbanded as each member went to different assignments. Carter and Typhuss were assigned to the research and development labs on Starbase 400 while she helped Cassandra Fraiser through a rough time in her life. Dr. Daniel Jackson was the last of the original team still at Stargate Command, since Jack O'Neill was promoted to Brigadier General and given the command of Homeworld Security in Washington D.C., but his time there was coming close to an end as he began packing his office for his move to Starbase 290 in the Pegasus galaxy. 2378 The new commander of Stargate Command, Major General Henry Landry, was still unpacking his office when Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell reported to his new position. Mitchell was given his choice of positions by Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and he chose to join SG-1 in the hope that he could learn from the team and get the opportunity to fight alongside them. Unfortunately, Mitchell's hopes were dashed and his dreams shattered when he learnt that Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Typhuss James Kira had moved on and that Mitchell would need to pick new members for his team. O'Neill purposefully placed Mitchell in assignments which would involve him with Daniel's projects, ones that had prevented Daniel from going to Starbase 290, until finally, Mitchell reunited the team as they faced a new and powerful galactic threat in the form of Ascended Beings known as the Ori and their advanced human missionaries, called Priors who sought to ensure that the people of the Milky Way Galaxy embraced the teachings of Origin. The Ori managed to conquer several worlds through the use of the Priors, but their work throughout the galaxy was quickened by the arrival of four Ori warships through a Supergate. One of these Supergates had been destroyed when the thief and con artist Vala Mal Doran substituted a Tel'tak as one of the gate’s sections. Vala attempted to escape through the Transportation rings, but her matter stream was diverted by the gravitational forces of the nearby black hole and as such, Vala was transported to the Ori’s home galaxy. On Earth, during a mission to expose Ba'al, Mitchell formally re-formed SG-1 with Carter, Jackson, and Typhuss. Meanwhile, Vala was impregnated by the Ori with a child who was later born on one of the warships which had just arrived and decimated the Milky Way galaxy’s allied fleet. The child, called the Orici, was a daughter Vala named Adria. Despite Vala's attempts to convince Adria otherwise, her efforts failed while Daniel who had gated to the Ori warship chose to bring Vala to safety with the two being beamed onto the . After returning to Earth, Vala began serving as a consultant with Stargate Command on a probationary basis due to the fact that her past dealings with the SGC and Daniel himself had been manipulative and detrimental. Vala later proved herself as trustworthy in the fight against the Ori. She soon claimed that her changes were due in large part because someone finally believed in her and she had actually found a home on Earth with the people of the SGC. After the incident involving her abduction at the hands of the Trust in which Vala temporarily lost her memories and which had SG-1 eventually saving her, she soon made a full recovery. As such, Vala was given a permanent and full-time position on SG-1, becoming its fifth member which also meant that for the second time in its ten year history, SG-1 was now officially composed of five members but this time on a permanent basis. 2381-present Following the defeat of the Ori, Cameron Mitchell was promoted to the rank of full-bird Colonel, and Carter was given the command of Starbase Atlantis in 2381. A few months later, Carter and Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill joined SG-1 (Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira, Vala Mal Doran) at the new Tok'ra homeworld after the last of the Ba'al clones was captured. They all wore the SG-1 patch to represent the ten years that their team fought the Goa'uld System Lords. The last Ba’al symbiote clone was extracted from the host, but the Tok'ra and Federation were unaware that the original Ba’al had evaded capture. The original Ba'al himself traveled back in time to 1939 to prevent the Stargate from ever reaching the United States, but he was killed by an alternate future version of Cameron Mitchell, who witnessed Ba'al's changes to the timeline and traveled back in time to prevent Ba’al’s plan from ever taking place, thus saving the timeline and defining the true end of the rule of the System Lords. The current status of SG-1 is unknown although it's possible that since Carter is still part of the team, having now taken command of the battlecruiser, the named in honor of the SGC's first ever commanding officer, SG-1's structure is presumably as follows: Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Typhuss James Kira and Vala Mal Doran. Member details Commanding officers *Colonel/Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill (2360-2377, 2385-present) *Major Castleman (Temporarily in 2362) *Colonel Robert Makepeace (2363) *Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Samantha Carter (2377-2378) *Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Cameron Mitchell (2378-2385) Executive officer *Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel/Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2360-2377, 2378, 2383, 2385-present) Technical officers *Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel/Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2360-2377, 2378, 2383, 2385-present) *Vice Admiral/Lieutenant/Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (2360-2371, 2377, 2378, 2383, 2385-present) *Lieutenant/Captain Samuel Brisko (2371-2373) Third officer *Vice Admiral/Lieutenant/Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (2360-2371, 2377, 2378, 2383, 2385-present) Research specialists *Dr. Daniel Jackson (2360-2365, 2366, 2385-present) *Captain Hagman (linguist) (2365) *Captain Mathison (2365) (lasted two hours) *Jonas Quinn (2365-2366) Cultural advisors *Daniel Jackson (2360-2365, 2366, 2385-present) *Vala Mal Doran (2378-2387, 2388-present) Configurations *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell (2360-2363, 2363-2365, 2365-2366) *Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell, Makepeace (2363) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Typhuss James Halliwell (2365) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Typhuss James Halliwell, Hagman (2365) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Typhuss James Halliwell, Mathison (2365) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Jonas Quinn, Typhuss James Halliwell (2365-2366) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell (2366-2370) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell (2370-2377) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Halliwell, Vala Mal Doran (2377) *Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira (2377-2378) *Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira (2378) *Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira, Vala Mal Doran (2378-2385) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira, Vala Mal Doran (2385-2387) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira (2387-2388) *Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Typhuss James Kira, Vala Mal Doran (2388-present) Accomplishments *Responsible for the deaths of a number of Goa'uld System Lords, such as Apophis, Ares, Cronus, Hathor, Nirrti, and Sokar. Also responsible for the downfalls of Anubis, Ba'al and Heru'ur. *Destroying the Replicators and bringing the downfall of the Goa'uld Empire at the Battle of Dakara. *Making Earth's first contact with the Asgard, the Tok'ra, the Tollan and the Nox. *Saving Earth on a number of occasions from the Goa'uld, the Replicators and the Ori threat. *Sending the Sangraal to the Alteran Home Galaxy and destroying the Ori. *Diminishing Ascended Adria's power long enough for Morgan Le Fay to engage her in an eternal battle. :*Adria was quite possibly defeated by Morgan Le Fay after the Priors of the Milky Way lost their belief of Origin, further diminishing Adria's powers. Category:Starfleet units Category:Top secret Federation organizations Category:SG teams